Krisiss
'''Krisiss, Wolf-born, Archon of Storms and Devotee of Elkris Prime, '''is a Fallen Archon of the House of Storms. She is the master of the Wolfship Kaliks-Sren, and a survivor of the great Wolf hunt. History Early life Krisiss was born into the House of Wolves, shortly after the reef wars concluded. She grew up during a time of shaky peace under the Queen's rule. But when rumors of Skolas's survival began to circulate, Krisiss was one of the first to cast off the chains of the awoken, far before the rest of her house. The young Fallen was born in a time of peace, but was ultimately destined for war. She unceasingly spread the word of the Kell's survival, gathering a following of other Wolves unsatisfied with the rule of a non-Eliksni Kell, though most of her House did not believe the rumors of the Kell locked away in the Prison of Elders at the time. When her crew reached a decent size, she led them in a surprise attack on an inhabited asteroid, butchering innocent civilians and defenders alike to reach their goal: a long derelict skiff, crashed into the other side of the asteroid during the reef wars. When the fallen had butchered the majority of the population of the asteroid, and reached the skiff wreck, Krisiss reactivated a long dormant high servitor within the wreck, earning her and her crew a ride out of the reef with a pack of their fellows who had stolen a ketch for the servitor to pilot, as the Awoken military closed on the remains of the once peaceful settlement. The exile Pursued relentlessly by the vengeful Awoken military, the Wolves fled beyond the belt, into the outer system. The Awoken wisely followed orders not to pursue the Wolves into the deep black, and turned back to the reef as the Fallen pressed onward. During their journey to Jupiter's orbit, the high servitor Kaliks-8 was bound to Krisiss and vice-versa, leaving her as the master of the Wolfship Kaliks-sren. When the rebel wolves arrived Jupiter's orbit, Krisiss decided to restock her crew's ether supplies from the natural wildlife of a nearby moon. The House of Storms quickly discovered that the rouge wolves had intruded on their territory, and were stealing their resources. Not wanting to reveal their plans via an overwhelming response, they sent Rhall, a Storm Archon, to convince Krisiss to leave one way or the other. The two argued for hours, ending in a duel that left them both with scars. In the end, the more experienced Storm Archon won, forcing the Wolves to flee back into the inner system. But by then, the alpha wolf had returned. The great Wolf hunt When Krisiss returned to the asteroid belt, the reef was in turmoil. Skolas had returned, sparking rebellion among the house of wolves. This chaos allowed Krisiss to join up with the rest of her house rather easily, and set off with the newly proclaimed "Kell of Kells". Shortly into Skolas' campaign, he dispatched Krisiss to Europa to negotiate with the house of storms and convince them to march with him. Unknown to the Kell of Kells, the storms had their own plans. However, before either side could meet, The Europa Incident concluded, and the House of Storms disappeared into the outer system. Meanwhile, things quickly fell apart for the wolves in the inner system. Prey once more When Krisiss made the journey into the inner system once more, she hung her head low, ashamed of her failure to find the storms and convince them to join the wolves. Her shame however, was nothing compared to her shock when she learned of Skolas's capture, and her house's sundering. The Wolf Archon briefly attempted to rally with a few remaining Wolf nobles above Venus, but was driven off by a Corsair of the Queen, tasked with dragging Krisiss to the Prison of Elders for her crimes. Krisiss fled, using the other Wolf nobles as a distraction to slip past the Corsair, and making haste for the belt, and the deep black beyond. The Awoken was faster, however, and reached the asteroid belt first, lying in wait as the ragged Wolf ran straight into her grasp. When Krisiss finally reached the threshold of safety, she was met with an ambush. The Corsair crippled her weapons and boarded her ketch, intent on dragging the caged Wolf back to the reef whether she willed it or not. The Awoken were fought off, but at a great cost: a number of fallen and Kaliks-8 were killed, leaving the ship un-guided, and undermanned. Krisiss fled into the deep black, unsure of her course, and hounded by the relentless Awoken. As the two continued their aimless chase through the deep black, the Storms invitation washed over her ketch and onward into the inner system. Sensing an opportunity, the Archon did her best to steer the ketch without a high servitor towards the course of the signal. What she found would be her salvation. The Forge Moom When Krisiss stumbled upon the storms on Io, her ketch was undermanned, un-guided, and nearly out of supplies. Even so, she would have undoubtedly declined the storms offer had their ideals and goals not aligned so closely with Skolas'. She agreed to join the storms, and brought her crew with her, as the gathered house laid a trap for the corsair. When the awoken arrived in orbit of Io, they found themselves almost immediately overwhelmed by boarders. Those Awoken not killed in the assault were taken to the planet below, their fates left unknown. Krisiss herself was demoted to captain in return for being allowed to join the Storms. However, she quickly worked her way back up, her competitors disappearing at just the right moments. In the end, Srivikiss, Archon Priest of Storms bound her to the high servitor Elkris-5, and she was Archon once more. Now, she oversees production in many of the factories that dot the surface of Io. Trivia * Krisiss was created by user NegativeZero.0. Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Fallen Archons